


Post blue

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: "Эванс/Стэн, раскладка не принципиальна. На песню  Placebo - Post Blue".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post blue

Если выкрутить краны до предела, до максимального напора, шум воды в душе заглушает даже мысли.  
Себастиан пользуется этим способом так часто, что в конце концов он перестает работать. Это хреново, но не хуже, чем если бы нечего было заглушать.  
Сценарии накладываются один на другой, кажется, он мог бы играть от площадки к площадке, не прерываясь даже на глоток воды, и никто бы не заметил, что персонажа зовут по-другому. Всего-навсего один сладкий раздолбай плавно перетекает в другого, попутно обрастая неким количеством драмы, темного прошлого, дрянного настоящего и печального будущего, сволочного характера, порочащих связей и ранимой души. Осточертело – но боже упаси это показать.  
Себастиан не набожен, но в очередной раз всплывает в голове мамино «боже упаси», неизвестно почему. И странно откликается в нем самом – злостью, страстью. И он лезет из кожи вон, чтобы оживить еще одного чертова засранца, дать ему лицо и голос, влюбиться в него по уши, как влюбляется, к чему себе врать, в каждого их своих персонажей. Если не влюбляться – на кой это вообще тогда нужно.

Роль, не похожая на предыдущие, кажется уже чем-то нереальным, когда вдруг маячит на горизонте. Капитан Америка. Да ладно, в самом деле, кино по комиксам и кэп. Себастиан рос в Америке с восьми лет, но для него весь этот пласт поп-культуры так и остался тайной – не самой привлекательной, достаточно раздражающей, определенной данностью: все это есть. И теперь перед ним – возможность стать ее частью. Быть.  
Капитан Америка – это здоровенный мужик в голубых колготках и шлеме с крылышками, который зачем-то всюду таскает с собой несовершеннолетнего мальчишку. Он раздражает, так же как все остальные, но это раздражение никак не желает превращаться во влюбленность. А если не влюбляться…  
С ролью Себастиана прокатывают, и это, в общем, даже предсказуемо. Потому что именно этот парень в голубых колготках – супергерой и национальный символ, который вряд ли может быть торчком и гомиком.  
А ты выглядишь, как торчок со стажем, чувак, говорит ему зеркало, когда он плещет в лицо холодной водой в туалете киностудии. Пора что-то менять. Не то чтобы очень хотелось.  
Гугл описывает депрессию как болезнь неудачников. Наука – как психическое расстройство. Те, кто ею болен, скажут, что это такая зараза, при которой ни черта не хочется делать. После нее либо наступает просветление, и ты со всех ног бросаешься в жизнь, плевать, что она представляет собой с тех пор, как ты окунулся в уныние… либо ты пополняешь статистику суицидов, и в лучшем случае твоя фотка появляется на заднем форзаце местной газетенки над тоскливым заказным некрологом. Себастиана не прельщает ни один из вариантов – так что вряд ли он в депрессии. Конечно, нет.  
Когда ему предлагают сыграть того самого пацана, который таскается за кэпом, видимо, чтоб тому жизнь медом не казалась, Себастиан хихикает.  
И соглашается.

Сценарий и комиксовая история пересекаются друг с другом в нескольких ключевых точках, часть из которых – Себастиан подозревает – не попадает на экраны после окончательного монтажа. Он едва не упускает момент, когда что-то начинает меняться и кэп перестает бесить его своей непонятной простотой, своим этим национальным символизмом, пергидрольной макушкой и крылатым шлемом. Когда Баки Барнс почти помимо его воли превращается из неуемного подростка в то, что в сценарии выглядит скупо и от этого еще более остро. Себастиан ловит себя на том, что хочет. Хочет сыграть это. Он еще не знает, что ждет Баки Барнса, но до поры откладывает комиксы, которых делается нервирующе много у него дома. Чтобы не думать о недочитанной арке, он врубает душ, и шум воды заглушает зуд в пальцах, почти гасит любопытство. Почти.  
Его ждет знакомство с человеком, который родился, чтобы сыграть кэпа, или Себастиан совсем ничего не понимает в этой жизни. Он мог бы позавидовать ему – теперь, когда кэп уже не бесит, – но зачем, если на счету у Криса Эванса примерно столько же стремных комедий и провальных драм, сколько у самого Себастиана – сериальных долбоебов. В каком-то смысле они товарищи по несчастью, хотя Криса трудно представить несчастным. Воображения не хватает.  
Съемки в сериале здорово отличаются от того, что происходит сейчас. Себастиану не в новинку жить в трейлере: его удивляет другое. Например, Крис Эванс, приносящий ему кофе, с первого раза запомнив, какой он пьет. Или Крис Эванс, улыбающийся так, как будто только что нашел лекарство от рака, и глядящий при этом на Себастиана. И надо бы уже привыкнуть к этому, в конце концов, за кем еще Марвел стали бы охотиться, уговаривая на эту роль. Крис делится этим во время ставшего почти обычным вечернего трепа (он треплется, Себастиан слушает, и довольны почему-то оба): да, действительно, забавный случай, на него открыли настоящую охоту, звонки, электронная почта, два решительных отказа, это же комиксы, в которых он ничего не смыслит, – а потом… Себастиан улыбается уголками губ, прихлебывая кофе. Бешенство вспыхивает где-то под ребрами, и он без остатка перегоняет его в бессонную ночь работы над характером.  
Через две недели съемок он влюблен так, что даже ощущает ревность. Объяснить себе, какой идиотизм – ревновать вымышленного парня к мужику в голубых колготках, хотя бы даже его играет Крис, не получается даже со второго раза. Хуже того – Себастиан перестает понимать, кого и к кому ревнует. Кофе, который приносит Крис, на вкус как жидкое мыло, как это он пил его до сих пор и не заметил.  
– Что с тобой? – спрашивает тот – еще в своем цветастом трико под коричневым комбинезоном, в гриме, гладкий и кукольный, но уже не кэп: команда «Снято» прозвучала десять минут назад, и кэп свалил куда-то вон из Криса, захватив с собой Баки. Техники переставляют свет, а они двое сидят и глотают кофе перед следующей сценой.  
В павильоне так холодно, что зуб на зуб не попадает. Пальцы, держащие стаканчик, понемногу теплеют. Губы Криса краснеют от горячего и кажутся слишком яркими. Себастиан поводит плечами под дутой курткой, наброшенной поверх расхристанного изодранного зеленого свитера.  
– Мое дело, – отвечает он.  
Правда, кому, к черту, интересно, что у него там на уме. Крис смотрит на него секунды две, а потом – в сторону.  
– А-а, – тянет он и кивает.  
Еще несколькими минутами позже кэп говорит Баки Барнсу:  
– Я думал, ты умер.  
Себастиан в этот момент готов провалиться сквозь землю, потому что секунду назад, опершись на Криса, чтобы встать со стола, прижался чуть сильнее, чем следовало. И Крис явно понял куда больше, чем Себастиану хотелось бы. И глазом не моргнул. Прекрасная актерская игра, прекрасная. Себастиан бы выматерился как следует, но за крохотное время, которое длится дубль, у него пропадает весь запал. Возбуждение отдается горечью на языке.  
В душевой кабинке трейлера тесно, как в поставленном у стенки гробу, но, к счастью, в ней чертовски шумный смеситель.  
На следующее утро Себастиан уверен, что останется без кофе, поэтому пытается раздобыть его сам, но не находит кофейню и просит кого-то из ассистентов, пробует объяснить, какой именно ему нужен: черт возьми, это не должно быть так трудно, Крис же понял...  
Через полчаса он становится счастливым обладателем двух одинаковых стаканчиков и одной шоколадки, и ему смешно. Крис замечает улыбку и тихо фыркает рядом.  
Душ в трейлере шумит недостаточно громко. Себастиан торчит там битый час, пытаясь понять, когда это у него успело так снести крышу, что персонаж уже ни при чем, – и не может. Ему при любом раскладе светят еще лет пять-десять одних торчков, геев и долбоебов, но ему уже не хочется назад.  
И, может, лучше бы не хотелось вообще ничего.  
По трейлеру плывет запах кофе, оставленного на столе: оповестить о своем визите круче можно было бы, только написав записку размером с карту Штатов. Себастиан выставляет стаканчик за дверь.  
Остаток съемочных дней он, как может, пытается держаться в стороне от Криса. Это не особенно просто, учитывая, что персонажи, пожалуй, вообще не отлипали бы друг от друга, если бы могли. Трейлеры ставят на изрядном расстоянии один от другого, но это не спасает. Крис маячит где-то поблизости, на периферии зрения и слуха, то и дело трогает его, плечо, локоть, подталкивает в спину по дороге на площадку, и Себастиану интересно, что происходит у него в голове, но для этого надо задать вопрос.  
Себастиан цепляется за персонажа, как утопающий. Как если бы тому до него было хоть какое-то дело. Еще бы. Это Себастиану есть дело до Баки, его должно волновать все, что с ним связано, и Себастиан замыкает себя на нем, выкладывается на все сто и еще на столько же, вместо кофе у него теперь старательно накапливаемое раздражение, и предел наступает четко в день окончания съемок.  
Вся группа аплодирует, себе и друг другу, частые хлопки сливаются в броуновский шум. Голова идет кругом, но вместо уютной стенки за спиной оказывается известно чье плечо, так что Себастиан заставляет себя стоять прямо. Можно сказать себе «молодец». И пока не думать о том, чем светит контракт на второй фильм.  
На самом деле он этот контракт подписал бы хоть кровью, но зачем кому-то об этом знать.  
Он не успевает захлопнуть за собой дверь трейлера: Крис придерживает ее ногой.  
– Какого, – раздраженно интересуется Себастиан и, к своему удивлению, получает развернутый ответ.  
Крис вообще много болтает, у него это выходит само собой, естественно, увлекательно и иногда забавно. Крис забавен. Себастиан, как правило, смешон, так что он молча смотрит, как Крис, не прекращая говорить, аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь. Себастиан пятится, чуть медленнее, чем двигается по трейлеру Крис. Суть его слов ускользает, за исключением несколько раз повторенного «Так что я, кажется, понял». Что понял Крис, вот вопрос на миллион.  
– Мне надо в душ, – говорит Себастиан вслух, и, пожалуй, это самое осмысленное из всего, что он сейчас мог бы выдать.  
– Так идем, – пожимает плечами Крис, и Себастиан, похоже, упустил что-то важное из его продолжительной речи.  
Да к черту, думает Себастиан и хватает его за ремень.

Если до сих пор ему казалось, что в душевой кабинке тесно, то теперь это гребаная консервная банка. Вдвоем уместиться в ней невозможно, Себастиан уверен, что задница Криса торчит наружу, и опускает руки проверить. И надо же, они все-таки влезли в кабинку оба. Крис низко смеется ему в шею, у смеха особенный звук, вибрирующий и тихий, он вздрагивает, и кабинка ощутимо покачивается, со стуком и скрежетом.  
– Придурок, – шепчет Себастиан, нащупывая рычаг и включая воду. Крис фыркает от струи, ударившей в лицо, и втискивает его спиной в стену кабинки. Себастиан шипит и кусает его за подбородок.  
– Кровопийца, – не остается тот в долгу. – Внучок Дракулы.  
– Чертов панк.  
Крис смеется, как будто ему сделали какой-то феерический комплимент, и целует, прижимаясь всем телом. Себастиан ругается ему в губы и сползает вниз, пока не касается коленями пола, и смотрит снизу вверх. У Криса такой ошалевший вид, как будто на него так еще ни разу не смотрели. Стонет он тоже тихо, но Себастиану хватает.  
Шума воды почти не слышно.

\--------------------------  
16.06.2014


End file.
